1. Field of the Invention
This patent application pertains generally to gaming systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for displaying three-dimensional characters in a gaming machine.
2. Background Information
Video gaming machines are popular within the gaming industry. They typically are operable to play traditional games such as slots, poker, bingo, keno and blackjack. Such machines have been enhanced in recent years by adding effects that make them more attractive, exciting and entertaining.
Effects for video games fall broadly into two categories: reel spin and bonus events. Reel spin effects usually rely on visual changes within the image representing the reel in a slot machine. Bonus events occur outside the reel spin, injecting either a random event or fostering some player interaction to trigger a random event.
The graphical capabilities of processors have increased dramatically over the last decade. At the same time, there is a continuing need to develop new and exciting effects for video gaming machines. What is needed is a way of harnessing the graphics power of processors to introduce new and innovative features in video gaming machines.